A Moment Lost in the Woods
by Staying.Alivex
Summary: Belle is surprised to find that a simple stroll in the woods actually led to a massive adventure with the exciting characters of Merlin. How will Gwaine or Percival react to her arrival? I Suck at summaries :(( Gwaine/OC Percival/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So this is my first Upload :D super Excited! so please give me any advice you can i really would appreciate it and i will try and update as much as possible!:) I have also written the same story on wattpad if you would prefer to read it on there!**

**Oh and this takes place before Arthur and Gwen get fall in love because i thought it would make the story better, but later on this story may contain spoilers in season 5 so far. :)**

**Oh and disclaimer: i do not own any of Merlin or the BBC**

**So enjoy (; x**

Belle sloped off. She loved her Grandad to pieces but he could get incredibly boring! He was ALWAYS talking about his time in the army! She just would rather be watching merlin on the tele.

She snuck into the old woods just outside of her Grandad's home. They always seemed to comfort her, even when she was a little child. There was something about them that she connected with. Almost as if the trees talked to her. She had to be careful, though, because she was dressed in her best blue silk dress for the party and she didn't want to ruin it.

She must have been walking for little more than a few hours, just losing herself in the whispering of the trees surrounding her. Realizing that she must have gotten pretty deep into the woods, it surprised her that she heard the distant sound of music and the singsong of drunken men. She pushed her way further through the woods and out into the open.

The sight before her was astonishing. She shook her head, this was unbelievable. It couldn't be! She must have been watching too much Merlin because right here in front of her, looked like the city of Camelot! She took a step towards the castle, not looking where she was going. Unbeknown to her there was an uncovered tree root underneath her feet and she went flying! Rolling down a hill faster and faster until she finally came to a stop at the bottom.

A raven-haired man came running over to where she now lay. "Oh My Goodness!" He exclaimed "Are you okay?"

Belle struggled to keep her eyes open. "I-I think Ill be okay. I just need to... Uh..." She nearly blacked out.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Merlin shaking her gently. "I'm taking you to the court physician! Don't worry he's my guardian, he'll take a look at you!" 'Oh my goodness' Belle realized, as the man picked her up 'This must be Merlin!'

The next thing Belle remembered was waking up in an oddly set out room, filled with medicines and books. Standing over her was an old man with eyes like they'd seen a thousand ages.

"Wh-what happ-"

"Shhh" The old man cut her off. "You fell and knocked your head. I am afraid you may have a concussion. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Belle shook her head gently, scared that she may injure herself further.

"Okay," he began "What is your name?"

"Isobelle, but my friends call me Belle."

"Okay and can you tell me what the date today is?" Belle didn't know what to say to that. Her memory was foggy. How did she even end up here? "Okay, just as I feared, you have a slight concussion, but it can be easily treated! Just drink this" Gaius handed her a small purple coloured medicine. "You should rest here for the night and we can assess your progress then. Oh and by the way, I'm Gaius. And the boy that helped you, he is called Merlin. It was nice to meet you Isobelle."

After drinking the strange medicine, sleep came a lot easier to Belle than she thought it would and soon she was fast asleep on the spare camp bed in the old court physician's study.

"Is she going to be okay?" Merlin asked the physician.

"She should be fine it's only a mild concussion."

"Gaius, there is something about her! I cant quite put my finger on it. I'm not sure whether its good or bad."

"Lets hope for all our sakes its good."

The warlock nodded his head in agreement And said goodnight as he made his way to his room at the back if the study.

Belle sat bolt upright. Where was she? How did she get here? What was she doing? Then, as quickly as they were gone, the memories from the previous day came flooding back. She was in Camelot. She gasped as both the realization and the gigantic headache hit her. "Woah!" Said Gaius. "Take it easy! You have a massive head injury."

"I realized that when this splitting headache decided to greet me this morning!" She replied sarcastically.

"Hmm" Said Gaius disapprovingly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you! It's just... So much has happened! Its just so overwhelming!"

"That's okay, it must be quite a shock, here, drink this. It'll numb the pain!" Gaius handed Belle yet another medicine, except this time it was green. "Thank you" she replied and drank the medicine. Then she gasped "I have no money to pay you!"

"Thats quite alright! You can always work it off!"

"I am truly grateful!" Belle exclaimed.

"No problem, now would you mind explaining to me how you came across Camelot?"

Belle paused for a moment. She did not feel, however gullible Gaius was, that he would accept her story. So with a solemn expression on her face, she decided on the fake story that she would use. "I was collecting herbs for my mother, like I usually do on a Sunday, but then when I came back I found my home was burned to the ground. My friends surrounded what was left of my home with their faces as white as snow. I asked them what had happened. They did not know, only that my mother" Belle choked on a tear that she had no problem letting slide down her face, as this story was not so different than another that had actually happened to her less than a year ago. "My mother, she was caught in the fire and perished in the flames. I ran. Just ran there was nothing I could do my mother was dead and gone. Until I came here, attracted by the music."

Gaius clutched his heart "Oh my goodness you poor child!"

"You can stay here, at least until you can find somewhere else, she can, cant she Gaius?" The voice came from a door at the back of the room.

Belle craned her neck to see the raven-haired man who had helped her. His bright blue eyes full of concern. Gaius nodded "Of course she can."

"I wouldn't want to intrude!" Belle panicked.

"Nonsense!" Gaius exclaimed "You could always help me cure the sick, here for a while! Well, you'll have to get better first though"

Belle couldn't help the grin that spread across her face! This was a dream come true.

**A/N - Thanks so much for reading! Please Review and give me advice or your opinion so i know whether to continue or not! thank you again love youssss 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I'm really happy I got a follower AND a favourite :D haha so thankyou so much, I can't remember your name but I'm writing this for you! haha**

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own any of merlin or the bbc**

**Anyway, on with the story! Sorry if its a bit short! Xxx**

"Time to get up!" Gaius shouted pulling the covers off of the spare camp bed. Belle groaned.

"Come on, you start work today!"

Another groan escaped the girl lying on the bed "Can't I start tomorrow? I promise I will and I'll probably do a better job!"

The Physician chuckled "You said that yesterday! AND the day before! Don't worry, I won't work you too hard straight away, it's not good for your health."

Belle slowly got up and out of bed and made her way behind the rickety old screen Gaius had managed to dig out for her along with a dress, he said it was left here by the previous owners and he hadn't gotten round to moving it yet, but Belle didn't believe him.

After she had gotten ready, she sat down at the table where a bowl of some sort of watery soup greeted her for breakfast. As she started eating the flavourless liquid Merlin came down and sat with her, eating his own bowl of soup.

"So, what's he got you doing today, then?" Merlin asked.

"I think I'm doing a few deliveries or something, but whatever it is, I can't really complain. He's helped me so much! Plus, I'm not Jealous of you at all, you have to run around the King all day." She gave him a sympathetic look.

Merlin laughed "It's not that bad, I mean, hes a prat and all but it's fun to wind him up" He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Belle laughed. "Well, I don't want to keep Gaius waiting. See you later." She walked over to where Gaius was now standing, looking at his medicines.

"Okay this one goes to Guinevere, this is for Sir Percival and this needs to be delivered to Sir Gwaine." He handed Belle 3 bottles of medicines and a small pouch. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Gaius, I'm not stupid. I know how to deliver medicines." Belle replied sarcastically.

Gaius looked at her as if he disagreed and pulled out a map of Camelot. He pointed to each of their homes and sent her on her quest. Yes quest, this was Merlin after all. Just before she left, "Oh and Belle?" He asked she turned round expectantly

"If you want Lunch you will have to finish by midday." Belle groaned and started on her mission.

Belle made her way to the castle and up the winding staircase. She walked through the corridors finally leading to Sir Gwaine's room.

She knocked nervously, there was no answer. She tried again, this time walking in "Sir Gwaine?"

There was a quiet groan from next to the large four-poster bed. She peered round the corner to see a rather scruffy shirtless man lying on the ground.

"H-hello?" She question nervously. Heat rising to her cheeks as she noticed the toned body.

"Ah my head!" Shouted a thick Irish accent. 'Oh! 'he's probably hung over, knowing Gwaine.' She recalled from her lastest 'merlinathon' back home.

A tear threatened to escape her eye as she thought about never seeing her family again. There had to be a way back...

"Aw, I'm sorry Doll, I didn't mean to shout, I've just got a terrible headache." Said Gwaine putting a hand on her shoulder consolingly.

"It, it's not that. It's just my family, I will never see them again." She let the tear escape this time, followed by many others, now falling freely down her face.

Gwaine looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll be ok. I've lost all my family too." He lead her over to a chair crouching infront of her, patiently waiting until she stopped crying enough to talk.

"I'm sorry." She managed "This isn't your problem, I should go." She went to leave, but she felt a hand on her leg.

"It IS my problem, I'm a knight of Camelot and I should be helping people like you, now tell me what happened."

Belle blushed as she realised he was still topless and decided to tell him. She chose the story she told Gaius. He definitely would tell the king if she told him the truth.

"Aw, you poor thing!" He said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Belle couldn't say she disliked it but she could exactly say it was comforting either. She realised he was acting oddly out of character. Wasn't he supposed to be a womaniser of the middle ages? 'Maybe he's not used to dealing with grief.' A voice inside her head reasoned.

"Thanks" Belle sniffed "For listening, I mean. It was nice to get everything out."

"No problem, you know if you ever want to talk again about more cheerful subjects, you know where I'll be." He said with a wink.

'What was that about him being out of character?' Belle thought to herself. She smiled "Of course. Oh and the reason I'm here!" She remembered. Gwaine raised an eyebrow. Belle retrieved the small vile from the only slightly bigger pouch, and handed it to him. "It's from the court physician." She added.

"Ah, so you're working for Gaius. Now I know why you were crying." Belle giggled.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"No, thank you kindly. I guess I'll see you around." He said with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"No, thank YOU, sir and maybe i will." Belle said as she left the room politely. Hiding a grin that insisted on planting itself stupidly on her face.

**A/N - Ooohhh potential love? But wait! We haven't met Percival yet! :D I'm just that evil haha please write a review so I know to go on and how to improve :D if you have any suggestions, please please please review. Love yooouuuusss xxx**


	3. Part 3

**A/N - ooooo i got a review ;D! So Belle meets Sir Percival in this Part! What could possibly happen?:O lol Oh and please please please review 'cause it really does help and inspire me to write, even if it's 'your story's rubbish!'. I'll stop babbling now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Merlin or of the BBC. Only the words I type.**

**Lets get started!**

I walked down the corridor and knocked quietly on Sir Percival's door. "Come in!" Said a low voice from behind the door.

Percival was stood in the middle of the room wearing his sleeveless armour. He cleared his throat making Belle jump out of her trance, dropping the small glass bottle in her outstretch hand.

"Oh no!" She cried. "Gaius will be so mad!" She bent down and tried to savour the remaining liquid that was now all over the floor. "I'm so sorry, sir! It's all over your floor." Belle said as she remembered who's company she was in.

Soon, Percival was crouched next to her with a spare, slightly larger bottle.

"Here, let me!" He said, trying to collect the medicine in his bottle. Belle scrabbled to try and help as much as she could, but then she felt a sharp pain in her index finger. "Ouch!" She practically yelled. Percival looked at her, his pale blue eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. "I think I just got a bit of glass caught in my finger." She gasped as she looked down at her finger. A massive gash went half way down it. Sir Percival's already wide eyes, widened further. "Come on, I'll take you to Gaius." Belle's heart sunk when she thought about Gaius' reaction when he found out she'd let him down already.

"Hey, don't worry. He wont be mad!" He said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "He will." I moaned into his chest. "He's done so much for me! I can't fail him!"

"Tell you what. I have some bandages and disinfectant somewhere in my chambers, left over from old wounds. Give me a moment. Gaius doesn't ever need to find out." Percival got up and started searching around his room.

He found a bandage and some antceptic in a cupboard and lead Belle to the table where he sat himself and her down.

He leant over and grasped her hand, slowly putting on the antiseptic, not wanting to hurt her further. Belle winced painfully. He looked up quickly to check to see if she was okay. Their eyes meet. He looked so concerned at selfless. Well thats Percival she thought. His were like deep blue swimming pools that she would surely drown in if she wasn't careful. She bit her lip, not wanting to ruin the moment but she wanted to eat lunch today. "Um, bandages?" She asked nervously.

Sir Percival blinked. "Yes! Of course, sorry!" He carefully put the bandages on, avoiding eye contact until he had finished. 'I've probably hurt his feelings! She thought.

"Thank you so much. Your so kind." Belle said touching his arm. Sir Percival smiled. "Thanks for the medicine. Even if the majority is on the floor." He laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem, I can still make it last. So your working for Gaius now?" Percival said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" Belle explained "He sort of took me under his wing after a nasty fall I had."

"That's so good of him. I guess I'll be seeing more of you then, if your helping him out?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose you will." Belle said, happy at this realisation. Percival smiled at her as she left the room.

'Wow!' she thought. 'what was that about?'

She made her way out of the main castle and all the way to Gwen's home.

Belle knocked on the door. She could hear Gwen shuffling behind the door. She opened the door. When she saw who it was she waved her hand at me. "Come in, come in!" She said. "Merlin, told me to expect you." She really was pretty. Belle always thought that she would never be that pretty in person, but she was wrong. "Hows your head?" She asked. Wow Merlin really had told her alot.

"It's ok thanks. You and Merlin are pretty good friends then?" Belle asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. So, how have your first few days in Camelot been?"she asked.

"Okay thanks, todays been... eventful."

"What? Already? It's barely midday!" Gwen said, suprised. She led Belle over to a chair, where she told her about Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine's kindness.

"Aw, they're lovely aren't they!" She said.

"Very!" Belle agreed. "So, are you close with them?"

"Not really, I was close with one of them once, but... He's gone now." Belle knew exactly who she was talking about. She had loved Lancelot with all her heart.

"Aw, I'm sure it'll be okay." Belle tried to comfort her but Gwen shrugged her off.

"It's fine! Anyway it sounds like your popular!" She tried to change the subject.

They talked for quite a while until Belle realised the time. "Goodness! I must get going; Gaius wanted me back for midday.

"Oh dear! You had better get going then!" Gwen advised. "Or you'll be in trouble with Gaius!" Belle laughed and left hurriedly. She practically ran all the way to Gaius' office.

"Where have you been?" He asked expectantly. "I've been worried!"

Belle looked down "I'm sorry Gaius! I've been rather busy…"

Gaius chuckled. "Oh, don't I know it!" Belle looked at him, confused. "I've had two knights over her asking for my sweet little helper." Gaius explained.

"Oh!" Belle laughed. "Um, sorry about that… Any chance of lunch?" She asked hopefully, trying to change the subject.

"Goodness child!" Gaius exclaimed. "It's well past midday!" But his strong eyes weakened at the face of the poor servant. "Fine!" he caved "But only if you tell me all about Percival and Gwaine!"

**A/N – Sorry If it's a bit short, I wanted to get it uploaded by the end of the weekend. Next Chapter will be in Percival and Gwaine's perspectives :D haha I hope u enjoyed it! Don't forget to follow and review! Lovveeessss yoooouuuusssss xxxxxxx**


	4. Part 4

**A/N - Okay, hope you enjoyed that! It's getting good now! ;P Well, Enjoy!**

**Discalimer : I do not own any of merlin or the bbc**

_Sir Percival's P.O.V_

She was so delicate, so fragile! And for some reason, I couldn't get her out of my mind! I paced around my chambers, trying to figure out what to do. She was a serving girl I can't love a serving girl. Can I? They were just there to do things for you, not to taunt you with their delectable beauty and their gorgeous flowing chestnut brown hair. Not like she did. She was like an angel fallen down from heaven. I wish I could have done more, not just cleaned her wound, but hold her tight. Hug her so tightly that all her troubles could just disappear and be able to hold that gentle body in my arms.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking like this! Getting sick of just thinking, I walked out of the room in search of this mysterious serving girl.

_Sir Gwaine's POV_ **(A/N - sorry, it might get a bit annoying, keep switching like this, just review below what you think and ill bare that in mind next time)**

Wow now she was some kind of angel. I watched her leave, and I swear I saw a smile creep up on her face. I know I'm usually a flirt, but that girl, her emerald green eyes staring at me. It was mesmerising. The poor thing as well, she had been through so much! I would do anything to make her pain go away. Anything to see that dazzling smile again.

Wait, what am I even thinking about? Why do I care? She's just a serving girl. I don't even know her name! But she's a sexy serving girl. Oh my goodness! I did not just think that. The poor girl had been through so much and I was thinking about her being sexy? I had, had enough! I went to go find her.

_Percival's POV_

I walked down the hall leading to Gaius' office, she'd most likely be there. I stopped in my tracks, there was Gwaine, just about to knock on the door. I backed away, hoping that he wouldn't see me. but I banged my hip into the side of a table and let out a yell of pain. Gwaine, as quick as a flash, looked round to see me rubbing my hip sorely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, me?" I replied. trying to avoid the question

"No, the person standing behind you." I looked around hopefully, but there was nobody there. "That was sarcasm, dimwit!"

"Oh." I said embarrassed. "Well, why are you here?"

"I asked you first." he stated looking at me suspiciously.

"I was - erm - Gaius. Gaius, he gave me a remedy."

"Right and that's relevant because...?"

"Its relevant because I - um - I dropped it, I need some more." Gwaine nodded.

"Well, go ahead then." He said gesturing towards the door

I walked forward and towards the door but as i was about to knock, it occurred to me. "Wait. You didn't tell me why you were here?" I asked.

"I..." He started but before he could finish Gaius opened the door.

"What is all this commotion outside?" He asked.

"I wanted to speak with you." I said. Gaius nodded and looked to Gwaine for an explanation as well.

"I was looking for merlin." He explained and walked through, not even waiting for permission. Gaius looked at me as if I should know what Gwaine wanted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You, erm, you know that helpful serving girl of yours?" I asked nervously.

Gaius looked at me suspiciously. "Belle, yes..." So that was her name! Belle. What a beautiful name!

"Um... Is she in? Or if not, maybe you know when she might be in?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, she isn't in at the moment. She should probably be back around midday. "I nodded and turned to walk away but Gaius stopped me. "Percival?"

I slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"May I ask, why do you need to speak with her?"

"N-no reason. I just wanted to thank her, F-For delivering my remedy." I turned and left before he could say anything else."

_Gwaine's POV_

I made my way to Gaius' office, she'd probably be there, and if she wasn't i could always talk to merlin about her. I was just about to knock on the door when I heard a massive yell. I looked around, quick as a flash and before me lay Percival rubbing his hip... What was he doing here? He was going to ruin my plan to get... what ever her name was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. He better not ruin it for me!

"Oh, me?" he replied stupidly.

"No, the person standing behind you." he looked around, pathetic, sometimes he really got on my nerves, I mean we ARE best mates but he can be pretty stupid! "That was sarcasm, dimwit!"

"Oh. Well, why are you here?" Seriously? He was trying to get me to answer first?

"I asked you first." I retorted.

"I was - erm - Gaius. Gaius, he gave me a remedy." He tried to explain.

"Right and that's relevant because...?" He was acting a bit suspiciously. I'd have to figure that out!

"Its relevant because I - um - I dropped it, I need some more."

"Well, go ahead then." I waved my hand towards the door.

He walked to the door, thank god! I thought, I was in the clear, but then... "Wait. You didn't tell me why you were here?"

"I..." I started but before he could finish Gaius opened the door. Oh, I loved that old man!

"What is all this commotion outside?" He asked.

"I wanted to speak with you." Percival said. Gaius nodded and looked to me for an explanation as well.

"I was looking for merlin." I said and through, not even waiting for permission. I looked inside the messy study for the beautiful maid, but she wasn't there so I made straight for Merlin's room at the very end of the old office. I knocked on the door and walked in to see merlin on his bed polishing Arthurs Armour. Merlin looked up with annoyance but as soon as he saw it was me his annoyance soon changed to happiness.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his hyper mood.

"Hi Merlin." I greeted him fondly.

"So, Why have you turned up here?" he asked.

"Well, thing is Merlin. You know that fancy little girl, you be having here?" I started.

Merlin Laughed "Belle? Yes!"

We talked about her for quite some time, which I wasn't about to complain about. "So, if you could tell her...?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes, yes. I will tell her you've been round!"

"Thanks!" I said turning to walk out the door, but before I left, I turned round "She's different Merlin. I know she's just a serving girl. But, she's a special serving girl!" Merlin nodded.

"I know." He whispered. I realized, in that second, she really ws different. She was special.

_Merlin's POV_

He really had fallen in love with her! She better not break his heart!

"Guess who I've just seen?" Said Gaius.

"Who?"

"Sir Percival." That didn't shock me at all. Sir Percival came here all the time for remedies. "But, He wasn't here for Remedies!" I raised my eyebrows "He wanted to see Belle!" Oh no! What if they fall out or they end up broken hearted? I'm going to have to do something!

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked, seeing my face.

"Gwaine was here for the same reason."

"Merlin, don't go meddling! They'll figure something out! It's probably just the fact that a new girl is around. leave it, okay?"

I didn't answer, instead I went straight back to my room.

**A/N - Soo! What do you think? It was quite fun writing from different persectives! Dont forget to Review! Oh and for Merlin crazy tweets follow me on twitter ohmyizzi to check you have the right one I'm Stendan Pendragon XP LOVVVVEEEE YYYYOOOOOUUUUUSSSSS xxxx**


	5. Part 5

**A/N - So um, I got some new followers on twitter, which is great! So thanks for following! haha. I can't believe I'm on Part 5 already! I thought I'd only get to like Part 2 and then be like 'well, nobody's reading so whats the point?' but thank you so much for your support, i love you all 3 um, I'll get on with the story shall I? Okay then... Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Merlin or the BBC**

"Sounds like you've had an eventful evening!" Gaius said, handing Belle a plate of bread and cheese.

"Yeah, It's unbelievable! So, they really came and asked for me?" She asked.

"Yes, well, Gwaine went to Merlin, but it looks like they really like you!" As if he'd been listening, Merlin came down the stairs from his little room.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked suspiciously.

Belle Laughed. "Yes, Gaius was just telling me about Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival!"

"Of course he was." He replied, his eyes on Gaius.

"Are you okay?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His eyes still on Gaius.

"Merlin..." Gaius warned.

"I'm not doing anything!" He protested.

"Okay what's going on!?" Belle demanded,. "and don't even try to say it's nothing!" Merlin finally took his gaze off Gaius and looked at the questioning girl and sighed.

"Look, it's just that... well Gwaine's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Aw, Merlin, he isn't going to get hurt! Anyway, I don't think he is really into me anyway. He seems as if he says that sort of thing to all the girls."

"I think he really likes you though!" he pointed out.

"Seriously? The guy's just met me! Anyway, Gaius? Do you need me to do anything else?" She tried to change the conversation.

"Um, yes there are some herbs I need collecting. I need some rosemary, ginseng root and some wormwood. There should be some on sale in the local shop." He gave her a bag of coins and a list and she went on her way.

On the way she saw quite a few stalls selling jewellery and clothes. She admired them think about if only she could afford anything! She went over to one of the stalls which beheld a beautiful bell sleeved purple satin dress. She ran her fingers along the contours of the dress longingly before sighing and walking away to find the herbs.

Eventually she found the little shop. Inside there were so many herbs and flowers, their overwhelming scents filling the small shop. As confidently as she could, Belle walked to the counter and got out the list that Gaius had given her. 'Um, could I have some Rosemary, ginseng root and some wormwood please?" She asked politely.

"Of course honey, how much of each?" She asked.

"Um," Shoot! Gaius didn't say anything about amounts. The lady at the counter must have seen my face because she said "D'ya just want me to give you the usual that people get?"

"Yes please!" She collected the herbs for me from around the room and I gave her the money and went back to Gaius' office.

As she approached the door she heard angry voices. "I don't care, Gaius! Gwaine is my friend!"

"And Belle is our guest! Did you ever think about her feelings?" They were talking about Gwaine and Percival again! Why, it's not like she had done anything wrong! Fed up, she pushed through the door, handed Gaius the herbs and left again, without saying a word.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to clear her head. She found herself wandering round the gardens. All around her were beautiful flowers. "They're almost as beautiful as you." Said a voice from behind her. A massive grin spread across her face and she turned round to see the gorgeous, sleeveless man behind her.

"Thanks, but there's no need to say things like that"

"There is every need." He said taking a step forward. Now inches away from her. He removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a bunch of flowers. "For you." he whispered.

"They're beautiful." Belle gasped.

"I hoped you would like them." He announced proudly.

"I do! I'm sure Gaius will have a vase somewhere!"

"I'm glad to hear it, walk with me?" he asked cautiously. Belle nodded keenly and followed as he walked on ahead.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he lead them to the far corner of the gardens.

"You'll see." they walked a bit further until they came to a small woodland area, the reds and yellows of autumn burning bright. All of the fallen leaves had been moved slightly out of the way to reveal a small path that lead toward a small clearing.

"I've never shown anyone this place before." He mentioned.

"I'm honored" I whispered.

He nodded "I don't know why I'm showing it to you. But its where I always used to come as a child. My father used to take me, before he died."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I just wanted to show you because this place is special to me. So are you. I - I was just wondering if you would want to come with me, tomorrow. Into the main forrest, for a picnic. I mean, if you wanted."

"I would love to!" Belle practically screamed. Percival laughed.

"Sounds good! I'll be waiting for you." He bowed and kissed her hand before jogging off out of the forest leaving Belle standing there smiling like an idiot. She stayed there for quite some time, Percival's kiss still lingering on her hand before she decided to go back and face Gaius and Merlin.

Reluctantly she headed out of the romantic woodlands. She knocked carefully on Gaius' door and walked in.

"Hi" She said cautiously.

"Don't be worried Belle, I'm sorry about Merlin. He only wants to protect his friend. Nothing more."

"I know." She replied. "I was actually hoping to see him? If its possible?"

Gaius nodded "He's in his room" Belle went to go but Gaius caught her. "You might want to put those flowers in a vase first!"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" She blushed.

"Don't think that's the way to make peace with Merlin, do you?" Gaius chuckled. "Now whilst your doing that, tell me about these flowers!"

**A/N - Okay so I know Merlin seems like a bad guy at the moment! But dont worry you'll see his lovely side in the next Part I PROMISEE! Sorry its taken me so long to upload, as my twitter followers will know, I've had trouble getting myself to do it! (Btw ive changed my name to StendanandMerthurx ) But what do you guys think of Percival? And Gaius! What a Gossip lover he turned out to be! :O Tell me what you think and I'll get writing! LOVVEEESSSS YYYOOOOUUUUSSSSS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Part 6

**A/N - Okay so sorry if this is a bit late but I've been grounded and stuff... By the way this WILL contain spoilers for 506! Anyway, hoping you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Merlin or the BBC**

I ran. I had to get to Arthur. The rumours couldn't be true! Elyan couldn't be dead! Not the guy I knew two days ago. The man that risked everything for his sister. The courageous, compassionate, chivalrous man.

'I should have been there.' I thought. Slowling down to catch my breath. 'Stop thinking like that! He's probably not even dead, its just rumours.' But then I saw Arthur, the anger in his strikes against the small training dummy. 'Maybe it was just a tough trip, thats all.'

I sprinted over to the training ground. "Is it true?" I demanded. Arthur stopped and looked at me with solemn eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine." I gasped.

"No, no you're lying. This is just some cruel trick."

"Gwaine-"

"NO! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL TRICK IS THIS?"

"GWAINE!" I shut up. "Listen to me. It's not a trick." I looked away. "Gwaine, look, I'm sorry. If there was anything any of us could do, we would have."

I gasped. "I - I should have been there!"

"There was nothing you could have done." He said, going back to his training. This time with a little less force. I nodded and walked away. He needed space, and so did I.

But instead of getting some, I decided to see my best friend.

That poor man, Belle thought. From all the episodes she had watched, Percival and Elyan didn't seem too close but Percival was obviously really affected by it.

"Thank you for coming. You really didn't have to!" he thanked her.

"Of course I did! You needed someone!" She insisted.

"I'm sorry about cancelling our picnic too." He said, his bright blue eyes staring into hers.

"Don't be! You wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"I'm such a mess!" He cried, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey, hey." Belle whispered, holding his head up. "You are not! You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring guy I have ever met. I know that you can get through this. Trust me." He looked into her eyes.

"Your amazing." He said, leaning his head in a little closer. Belle's heart beat faster. She leant in and blushed, their lips practically touching now. "You, are beyond amazing."

As if someone had wanted to intervene Gwaine burst through the door. Belle and Percival flew apart. Gwaine stopped. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was just helping Sir Percival with... The correct dosage of remedies he should be taking." Belle answered quickly. "I should get back to Gaius." She walked hurridly out the room but stayed outside the door to listen.

"Did you hear?" Gwaine practically shouted.

"Yeah" Said Percival.

"How could he do this to us? How could he leave us?" Gwaine wailed.

"We should have been there." Percival resigned.

Belle decided that she had heard enough and walked away. Those poor, poor men! She decided to go see Merlin.

"I heard about Sir Elyan." She said, walking through to Merlin's room. Where he was lying on his bed. He barely looked up when he saw her.

"Yeah" was all he could say.

"I'm so sorry. I know you two were friends."

"Yeah, and I couldn't save him!" he said sitting up. Belle rushed over to the side of his bed.

"How were you supposed to? It's not like you could have known he would die!" Belle reassured him.

"Yeah." Merlin said looking down.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Truth is, I was told... I was told that one of us wouldn't return." Belle gasped. "I - I was so focused on making sure Arthur was alright, I didn't think about Elyan. But of course it was only logical to have thought it could be him because he went first! If i had got there sooner! If I could-"

"Don't think like that!" Belle told him before he could finish speaking. "You had no way of knowing! Even if you could have saved him, it would have meant putting the king in danger." Merlin looked away. "Merlin, look at me." she whispered softly. He looked at her once again. "You did the right thing!" she tried to make him believe her with everything she could.

Merlin looked as if he was going to cry. "But what if I had just thought. What if I had got there before him!"

"Then it would be you everyone is mourning. Or, even worse the king." A tear escaped Merlin's eye. Belle sighed and wrapped Merlin in a fierce hug. "Stop thinking like that. You did all you could." More tears escaped as Merlin hugged her back. Even some of her own landed on the warlocks unmade bed. They stayed like that for sometime until Gaius shouted for them to come down for dinner.

"I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you Belle." Merlin said over his dinner.

"It's fine, I tend to get judged alot."

"Yeah, well I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." He insisted.

Belle laughed "Apology accepted, can we talk about something else now please?"

Merlin's apologetic expression turned to one of glee. "Of course! What would you like to talk about?" They talked for ages, way after they had finished their meals. Eventually Belle got pretty tired and made her excuses. Before she left Merlin said "I can see why he likes you. Gwaine I mean." Belle grinned and walked to her bed. What was there suprised her.

On her bed was the dress she was looking at yesterday. She gasped and practically ran towards the bed. A wave of guilt washed over her as she read the note:

_Belle,_

_Thanks for delivering the remedies_

_G x_

"Yeah, Gwaine came here earlier." Gaius told her at the edge of her little cleared out space.

She was going to have to decide who she wanted... And fast!

**A/N _ so... what do you think? Almost kissing, Gifts, Hugging. What more could you ask for? Remember to tweet me ohmyizzi and my names changed AGAIN but I'm not going to bother with telling you every time, you know the sort of thing it'll be! Tell me what you think! Anyway I knew exactly who she was going to end up with when I first started, but now I'm not sure, so please please please tell me what you think, even if you already have... LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSSS 333333 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Part 7

A/N - SORRY ITS SO LATE! Ive had so much going on! I had a load of family round and i had to go places and stuff, plus computers been down :( you should get two update s this weekend tho, if i can... so im seriously sorry! :( but I promised myself i would get this finished for you today and i have :) Im hoping you will enjoy this so, lets gooo (:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Merlin or the BBC

A Moment Lost in the woods (BBC Merlin Fanfiction)

Part 7

Enjoy! :)

As soon as Belle woke up she went straight up to Gwaine's quarters with the dress and knocked on his door loudly. A bedraggled Gwaine answered the door. "WHAT?" he spat but when he saw who it was his expression lightened up. "Oh sorry m'dear! Didn't realise who it was, come in, come in." He said waving her in and offering her a seat. His eyes fell to the dress and looked at her questioningly, running his hands through his gorgeous flowing brown hair.

"Um I wanted to thank you... for the dress. But i can't let you-"

"Don't!" Gwaine interrupted. "I wanted to give it to you! I saw you looking at it the other day and I couldn't help it. I'd do anything to make you happy." Belle smiled. "To see you smile." She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't accept it. It doesnt feel right!"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have given it to you if I didnt want you to have it. And anyway," he reassured her, "what else am I going to do with it? You don't seriously expect me to wear it?"

Belle giggled. "Are you sure? I feel bad taking it though!"

"Don't be silly. I want you to have it!" He laughed.

Belle grinned. "Thank you! You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to!" Gwaine moved to a different seat, this time, right infront of Belle. "You're... Special."

Belle laughed and looked down. "Stop. You don't need to."

"Need to what. Tell you you're amazing? It's a necessity. You're beautiful, down to earth and yes, special. All those things, and I could never tell you enough."

"Really?" Belle asked nervously, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yes! You, are fantastic." He said cupping her cheek.

"Hey Gwaine, I need to talk - Never mind! It can wait." Merlin said walking into the room.

"What do you want now?" Gwaine sighed lowering his arm.

"It doesn't matter. Pretend I wasn't here." He said hurriedly

"Well you've kind of ruined the moment now haven't you?"

Belle's cheeks grew hot. "Look, I'm sorry. I should probably go..."

"Wait!" Gwaine tried to stop her.

"It's fine... I don't mind." She said, obviously bothered by it.

"Belle. Don't go, Merlin was just leaving. Weren't you Merlin?"

"Oh um yep!" Merlin said quickly, leaving the room.

"Look, I shouldn't be here anyway," Belle said making her way to the door. Gwaine looked at her questionably. "I disturbed you from your sleep and-"

"Belle stop." He said. In a split second he was out of his chair and in front of her, with her back against the wall, he placed his arms either side. "One, I don't care that you woke me up, in fact, I'm glad. And number two..." He paused and leaned in closer. Belle gasped, their faces were practically touching now. Gwaine smiled, "I don't think you want to leave at all."

"Maybe I should go..." She stuttered.

He sighed, "It's Percival, isn't it."

"No..."

"Please, don't deny it, I saw you two in the woods, but it wasn't... it wasnt." He grunted and punched the wall. She looked at him, hurt and rejection clear in the golden brown eyes which were holding her prisoner.

He really did care about her. How? Interrupting her thoughts, he crashed his soft lips roughly against hers. Her head spun, he completely took over her mind, his soft locks tangling around her fingers, his left arm encircling her lower back, his right hand supporting her neck, his warm musky scent, the cinnamon flavoured skin. Electric bolts were flying round her body as she kissed him with more passion than she knew was possible.

But, as soon as it had begun it was over. Gwaine pulled away, "Sorry." I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Don't be, I'm not complaining am I?"

"You aren't." He stated leaning in closer once again.

"No..." Belle paused. "But Gaius doesn't know I'm gone." Gwaine sighed, hurt clear in his eyes, and lifted his arm up for her to go. "I'm sorry." Belle said and she quickly left the room."

"What Happened!?" Merlin demanded as soon as she walked through the door.

"Okay, am I allowed a drink first please?" Belle requested. Merlin nodded as Belle got herself a drink from the pale of water on the side. He looked at her eagerly as she sat down at the small table. Belle sighed "Well, we kissed." Merlins face seemed to contort in a range of emotions, from absolute excitement to worry.

"Tell me everything." He demanded. she told him the whole story.

All Merlin could do was squeal and give Belle a massive hug. "You too are so good together!"

Belle sighed "D'ya think?"

Merlin frowned "Yeah! Of course. Why? Whats wrong?"

"um, well, yesterday..." She proceeded to tell him yet another story about Percival. She told him about walking in on him half naked, his kind words, his date proposal, everything. Merlin sighed.

"Nothing ever goes perfect like that does it?" He gave her a look that made Belle feel like the worst person in the world.

"Merlin..." She started, her voice cracking.

"Save It." He said turning and walking away not even giving her a second glance until he had reached his bedroom door. "I thought I was wrong about you, obviously not." And then he was gone.

Anger filled her as her eyes brimmed with tears. How could she be so stupid? She stormed over to her part of the room, slamming the small wooden screen onto the floor as she went. She cried into her pillow for what seemed like an eternity, Until,

"Isobelle?" A voice asked from behind her.

A/N - So... What do you think? Comment, cause i really need it to keep me going! If you have any ideas as to what you want to happen or what you think will happen just tell me! Anyway, Hope it was worth the wait! :D Follow me on Twitter: ohmyizzi LOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYOOOOOUUUUSSSS 333333


	8. Part 8

A/N - IM SO SORRY ITS LATE! My computer broke down :L sorryyy! Haven't proof read because i wanted to get it up as quick as i could 3

Lets get onnnn

A Moment Lost in the Woods (BBC Merlin FanFiction)

Part 8

Enjoy :D

"Isobelle?" A voice asked from behind.

Belle wiped her eyes and turned around to see the concerned face of King Arthur staring at her.

"S-sire! What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I came for my manservant... Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Fine..."

Arthur got a chair from Gaius' kitchen area and sat down next to her. "Tell me." He said looking into her eyes.

Belle sighed. "Its just. Why is the male species so complicated?"

Arthur chuckled. "Funny, thats what we say about the female species." He looked at her sympathetically. "It will get better you know? I thought I was in love once... But you know, I realised I wasnt."

"What happened?" Belle asked, was Arthur not deeply in love with Gwen?

"Well, Guenevire left, for one of my own loyal knights. He wasn't even of noble blood. Well, thats the last time I do something like that!" This didn't make complete sense, Belle thought that Lancelot died and Gwen and Arthur got married... Nevertheless Belle looked at the clearly heart broken man with sympathy.

"It'll be okay. She obviously wasn't the women you thought she was, and he clearly not a man of any noble sort! Although, I don't believe you should judge every man or woman on their actions!"

King Arthur looked surprised at Belle's sudden outburst, but slightly cheered up. "Thank you. I think I'll go find my man servant now. Everything WILL get better though, just remember that."

"Um, sire?" Belle asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Could I ask a favour?"

"You may!"

"Could you talk to Merlin for me? Its just, I've treated his friend terribly, and-"

"Of course, I'll see what I can do!" He promised with a smile.

Merlin's POV

"Could you talk to Merlin for me?" I heard her ask from behind the door. She couldn't even talk to me herself! After all she did she can't even face me. I heard footsteps coming closer towards the door, I quickly scrambled to sit upon my bed and hide the magic books I had been reading. I got there just in time aswell because the king charged through the door. I tried my best to look startled

"Well?" He demanded.

"Yes, my lord?" I tried to look innocent, although actually knowing the reason he was here.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Um" I hadn't really thought of an excuse.

"Um?"

"I had... to go see Gwaine."

"Because?..." He continued for me.

"Because... Gaius... wanted me to give him a remedy." I said, quite proud of my lying skills today.

"Really? Because Gaius had to dress me this morning, because of your absence, and he said you were in the tavern." Arthur questioned. Maybe my lying skills weren't that good today...

"Of course he did..." I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, I need you to clean my boots, Polish my armour, oh and fix my tunic, the buttons on my jacket..." The list went on. "Oh and Isobelle seems quite upset! Maybe you should talk to her?" he added.

"No I can't." I simply said.

"Why not? What could she have done thats so bad?"

"She treated my friend terribly, and now I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?" Arthur suggested.

"Stay out of it." I said sternly, then seeing the look on my masters face then added "Please." As quick as that I left the room to go do the chores that my poor master couldn't possibly do.

Merlin walked straight out Gaius' study, completely ignoring Belle. He was soon proceeded by Arthur,. who only stopped to give her a sympathetic look. Belle sighed. She had to do something. She decided that she would go out on a search for Percival.

She walked through the beautiful gardens to where he had proposed a picnic. A small grin creeped upon her face as she thought of that moment. The way he had been so nervous but with the confidence that comes with being a knight. But, why her?

She didn't know why she had come here. It's not like she had actually expected him to be here, but she coulldnt help the dissapointment she felt when she found him not there. 'Oh well.' she tried to cheer herself up. 'I mean at least this way I get to think.'

She sat there, in the middle of the clearing surrounded by the blaze of autumn coloured trees. Peacefully just thinking.

Unknown to her Percival walked in and had leant on a tree just watching her, completely captivated by her. He gently cleared his throat.

Belle's eyes flee open and a massive grin spread across her face and she stood up and turned round to face him.

"Hi!" She greeted him warmly. "I was looking for you actually."

"Looked like it..." He pointed out, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, well i came here. And then the trees..."

"Its magical isn't it?" He agreed mesmerised by the beauty.

Belle nodded and walked towards him. Reaching up to put her hands on his shoulders. He held onto them warmly waiting fir her to continue.

"Percy... I need to tell you something."

He smiled. Okay not what she was expecting. "Don't. Theres no need. I, I have feelings for you too. I know your just a serving girl and I am a knight. But it could work. I know the king..."

"Wait. What?" Belle said, taken aback.

"Yeah. I mean thats what you were going to say right?"

"Just a serving girl? Thats what you think? And your some high and mighty knight. Too good for me?"

"I dont mean it like that!"

"No? Well it didn't sound like that! I thought I'd found someone that really cared. Someone who didnt care about status. Someone that was sweet and kind. Couldnt hurt a fly! But your just like what people say! I thought knights were meant to be knoble, but you proved me wrong and them right. I have to go." She said tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Belle!... I didnt mean..."

"No. You didnt mean to let it slip. Which means thats what you were really thinking, isnt it? Thats how you really feel!" She turned and left. Leaving him to stand there calling her back. She had people to see and to appologize to.

A/N - Hope you enjoyed that! Dont worry its not the last youll see of percyyy ;) sorry for the late update... Like i said my computer broke... :L

BYEEEEE LOVE YOOUUUUSSSSSS 333333 xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Part 9

** A/N - Okay, so aren't you lucky? 2 updates in a week! I owe it to you all though really... Anyway tell me what you think of this style of writing. Do you think it all being in Belle's POV or would you rather I went back to 3rd person? Who do you think she should choose? Gwaine or Percival? I'm basing it all on your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting it!) I do not own any of merlin or the bbc.**

**A Moment lost in the woods (BBC merlin fanfiction)**

**Part 9**

**Enjoy!**

Belles POV

I knocked on Gwaine's door and wiped my eyes dry. "Come in." Sighed Gwaine in annoyance.  
I did so with care as not to agitate him further. But when I opened the door I saw him and the king sitting as his table in deep heated discussion.  
Gwaine was taken aback when he realised it was me. "Belle?" He asked, standing up. "Wait. Have you been crying?" I froze, damn, he can tell. He gave King Arthur a sort of look that said, 'please could you give us a moment?'

"I'll be in my quarters." He excused himself, giving me a worried glance before leaving.  
Gwaine rushed over and pulled me into a protective hug. At that point I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flew freely down my face. "I'm so sorry!" I wailed. "I didn't know where else to go!"  
"Hey!" he said leading me to the table. "Don't worry about it! I'm glad I was the first one you came to!" We just sat there for a while, hugging until he asked me "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Oh dear, I thought, of course he'd want an explanation. "It doesn't really matter." I tried to explain, "It just made me certain of what I want." I looked into his eyes. He didn't seem entirely convinced but nevertheless he didn't pick me up on it. He just nodded and pulled me back into a tight embrace.

"If you ever want to talk to me, I'm here." He whispered and kissed the top of my head affectionately.

We jumped apart at the sound of Merlin opening the door. He glared when he saw me. "Isobelle?" He asked, deliberately using my full name. That hurt.

"Um, I was, er..." I struggled the think of something to say, but thanks to the god beside me I was saved,

"I asked her to come here so that I could pass on a message to Gaius." He said, lying smoothly, like it was second nature, it made me a bit uncomfortable if I'm completely honest.

"What was the message? I could go and tell him now if you want?" He wasn't giving up. This time it was my turn to step up to the mark.

"Well, I'm about to go now anyway, theres no point." I explained and left with a hurry, not before looking back and giving Gwaine an appologetic look. He looked as if he wanted to say something but then thought again and just smiled thankfully.

I wasn't sure what else to do now so I decided to go to Gaius to see if he had any jobs for me to do. Afterall, I hadn't really helped out too much since I said that I would. He's been so kind though! I had to find a way to thank him! Maybe I could find another job and pay him back for his kindness, whilst helping him out in my spare time.

Gaius told me that I should deliver some medicines. I had learnt my way around the castle already so he didnt have to show the map anymore. One was for Gwen, whgich I was glad because I hadn'ttalked to her for a while! The other one was for the King! My heart sunk when I saw who the last person was. Percival, I didn't make to argue, though, otherwise Gaius might catch on.

The first person I delivered to was Gwen. She smiled sweetly and thanked me. She made to open the door for me to leave before seeing my face.

"Belle?" She asked worriedly. "Is everything alright? Last time I saw you, you were all cheery with the prospects of love!" She reminded me as we sat down by her table. " Would you like some water?" I nodded thankfully.

"I don't know whether to just give up on men all together!" I sighed.

"Oh no! You can never say that! Why would you?" She demanded passing me a cup of cold water.

"Because they are too much bother! I don't see the point they just bring me sadness." So I told her the whole story, from the picnic that never happened right to Gwaine's easy lying skills. Which, If I'm honest isn't that bad, I just needed to find something wrong in everything.

"I don't think Percival meant it like that." Was all she said.

"But he thinks it! Thats the problem." I explained struggling not to cry.

"Belle." She said sympathetically. "That's just the way he's been taught. I wouldn't judge him too harshly. I expect it's just a force of habit. He's used to saying things like that." My heart leaped.

"So... You don't think I should be mad at him?" I asked tentatively.

"No, but I do think that you must make up your mind of who to choose, because they are good friends and they are bound to say something to each other sooner or later. Anyway It's just not right to keep them thinking that everything's fine like this!" I nodded, she was right, I couldn't. She had made me feel better about seeing percival.

I knocked on his door tentatively. "Come in." He said shakily.

"Percy?" I asked carefully as I walked in. He stood up and looked at me in shock with blood shot eyes. Oh god! He had been crying! I was such a horrible person!

"Belle!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that! Honestly. It was just a slip of the tongue!" I walked bodly towards him until we were almost touching.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I feel like such a horrible person after the way I treated you."

He smiled and bent his neck down to my height. I reached up and put my arms round his neck as I met his lips boldy. His sweet scent of... Raspberries engulfed me. I just wanted him. I had to bee as close to him as possible, I pressed my body against his desperately trying to get closer, to kiss him lips as much as possible.

Much to my distaste, he broke the kiss. I let out a small groan of annoyance at this not-kissingness which made him breathe out a small laugh and he cupped my face gently, as if he were afraid to break it. "You mean so much to me. I wont let anybody hurt you." He promised in a whisper. I nodded. "I know."

"Isobelle? Percival?" An outraged voice came from the door. I froze.

**A/N - I like raspberries. So let me know what you think! Don't forget I need your input, this whole thing revolves around YOU! So let me know what you want! Follow me on twitter ohmyizzi Vote, Comment, fan! LOOVVEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS S 33333333333 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Part10

A/N - Wow, quick updates eh? This ones a bit shorter because I just wanted to get it uploaded really. Plus as much as you might think it, I don't want to keep you on a cliff hanger. So, Lets get on.

A Moment Lost In the Woods (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

Part 10 10! Double digits... hehe

Enjoy!

"Gwaine?" I whispered.

"How? How could you, Belle?" He practically shouted.

"Woah, mate. Calm down." Percival stood up for me. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening. My life was going to fall apart.

"Don't 'Mate' Me!" He sneared. "What? Have you two been laughing at me behind my back? hahahahaha Gwaine will never find out! How stupid is he!?" He yelled.

Percival looked shocked. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh? Don't you? I'm sure you can work something out in that thick skull of yours!" The tears were streaming down my face.

"Please Gwaine, your scaring me." I whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Percival was completely confused. "Find out what? Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oh, so Percy doesn't know whats going on, does he? Should I tell him or would you like to?" Gwaine said contemptuously. I just shook my head, letting out a sob.

"Please, Gwaine, Please." I begged him.

"Oh, well. He's going to find out eventually. Shall I tell him?" He didn't wait for a response. "You see, dear Isobelle has been seeing me too. Coming to me for comfort, stealing kisses."

Percival paused and then spun round to look me in the face. "Is this true?" He demanded.

"Percival... It- it wasn't like that I promise." He wasn't even listening.

"And to think. I was falling in love with you. But really your nothing but a filthy skank." It felt like my heart had been ripped in two.

"No... No Percival. Please don't say that!" I begged.

"Get out" He murmered, his teeth and fists clenched. I did as he said and left without another word. What have I done? How could I do it?

Percivals POV

I just stared shocked as hell. "How could she do this to us?" Was all I could say. "She seemed so sweet. So genuine."

Gwaine muttered something in agreement, his nostrils flared."What will we do now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, we've got to do something." He explained

"What do you suggest?" I was growing suspicious.

"Revenge."

Revenge? Hurt Belle? I know she's hurt me, but I still love her. I can't believe Gwaine would say something like that. "Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked, trying to put him off the idea.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's Belle." I snapped. Oh dear.

"You still care? After all she's done to us? Think about it. I know your not the brightest... Just try." And with that he left.

Did she really deserve to be hurt? Maybe she meant what she said. Maybe it really wasn't as bad as it seemed? No. She tricked me. She lied to me. She betrayed, cheated and hurt me. She deserved what was coming. Well, atleast that's what I tried to convince myself.

Gwaine's POV

I can't believe he doesn't want revenge! He's still in love with her? The buffoon! Maybe he knew about it all along? Maybe he was just playing innocent? I bet he was, The conniving little Bastard. I should ring his neck if he ever thinks of talking to me! Same goes for Belle. I decided to go see Merlin, wait. Belle lives with Merlin. I cannot risk it. Perhaps I could get Arthur to fetch him? I doubt it, the man hates to do anything anyone asks. I'll ask anyway.

He wouldn't get Merlin for me. He thought it was obsured. I couldn't think of a reason to tell him why. I had no one else to talk to. Maybe Sir Leon would want to talk?

Merlins POV

Belle ran in crying. I felt a little bad because I realise that maybe she didn't intend for this to happen.

I debated whether to go and talk to her. I was just standing there for about 10 minutes just listening to her sobbing.

The only reason I went was because it was annoying and pathetic. It's not that I cared. No, I cared about my best friends, not her.

"Belle?" I asked, not really bothering to fake concern.

She sniffed and looked up at me in shock that I'd even want to talk to her. "M-Merlin?"

"No, I'm Gaius. Of course it's me!" I tried to joke, okay so maybe I cared a little bit.

"I don't mean to be rude Merlin but I don't think that you want to talk to me and you will way less when you find out why I'm upset. I don't want you to hate me right now so, could you please leave." She said, trying to sound firm, but the sadness was obvious in her voice.

I thought about this and decided. "If it's about Gwaine, you can tell me. I wont hate you, anymore than I do now anyway." I pointed out, still trying to add a bit of humour.

Truth is I don't exactly hate her, I'm just really mad. I couldn't hate her. Belle just isn't one of those people you can hate.

"He saw me." was all she said.

"With Percival?" I guessed. She nodded into her pillow. I didn't really know what to do or say. So I simply said "I didn't know about you and him." and went to my room to think.

Gwaine's POV

I went to see Leon. He wasn't in. I'll just go see Merlinb after all. Belle probably wont even be there.

A/N - So? What do you think? Tell me what you want in the next part! I mean it too because I've decided not to write it until I know what you want... so somebody better... ;) anyways...

BYYYYEEEE LOVE YOOOOUUUSSSSSS 3333 XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Part 11

A/N - Okay so I know its been extra late for you peopleos but I have written two more updates (Including this one)on my phone, because ive had no access to the computer, so would you like them both in one night or separately? Tell me in a review and I'll get on it :)) Anyway, lets get on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of merlin or the bbc

A moment lost in the woods (BBC merlin fanfiction)

Part 11

Enjoy!

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried, entering the room. Belle jumped. Oh dear, she thought, what is he doing here? He quickly hid behind the screen. Merlin ran out of his little room "Is everything okay, Gwaine?"

"I-I need to talk to you." Belle winced at the pain that was evident in his voice.  
"Of course..." Merlin started looking round for Belle, when he couldn't see her he continued. "What's wrong?"  
"It's... It's Belle." Gwaine grimaced, just saying her name caused him pain.  
Merlin nodded, "Oh right well, pull up a chair."

Oh dear! Belle thought, I shouldn't be listening to this... "I caught her, she was kissing Percival." He admitted. Too late now. What could she do? If she revealed herself now, it would just make things so much worse.  
"Oh, Gwaine I'm so sorry!" He gasped.  
"I thought she'd be here actually. Though, I'm glad she's not."  
"Yeah, well why don't you come with me and we can talk about it?" Merlin led Gwaine to his room, letting Belle breathe a sigh of relief and scuttle out of the room

She ran throught the woods, she didn't know quite why, a bit like when she first came to Camelot. Except, this time she stayed in the same place. She stopped at a small clearing and sat in front of one of the surrounding trees. She had barely sat down when,

"Oi,pretty girl!" A thuggish voice called from within the woods.

Belle stood up with a start and spun round, attempting to find whoever was speaking but, of course, they were hidden in trhe woods. "Hello?" She demanded, trying to sound fierce but her shaky voice gave her away.

A chuckle came out of the woods, "H-Hello?" A different voice this time, mimicking her. She bit her lip and struggled to keep calm. "What do you want?" This time her voice was more confident.

"Oh don't worry. We wont hurt you! Well, not if you do as we say anyway." The first voice said, it sounded closer this time, Belle whurred around to discover one of the men had revealed himself and was now standing at the other end of the clearing, A piece of rope stretched out in his hands, he took a step forward menacingly.

Belle stared wide eyed at his hands as she took another step back, slamming into the tree. Her eyes still not moving "What do you want?" She asked again, her voice was faint.  
He laughed and took another step forward. "P-Please don't!" She cried. He laughed again but stopped, "Hmm, I don't know, should we stop Langston?" The other man whom Belle assume was Langston replied from just behind her. "I think not." He growled. Belle gasped but before she could turn around he had grabbed her hands and was holding them behind the tree.

"I think so." I voice yelled, Belle looked up to see her knight in shining armour, sword at the ready, poised and ready to attack. Her face immediately changed from panic to relief as Percival easily scared the thugs away, waving his sword menacingly as they ran off back into the woods.

He ran straight to Belle, concern clear on his face. "Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Y-Yeah..." She forced out. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done!"

His face relaxed "Good, well, I should be getting back to Camelot." He said stifly turning to leave.

"Percival!" Belle tried to stop him. He paused and turned around expectantly, she froze. She hadn't really thought this far "H-How did you know I was here? Did... Did you follow me?" Great he had just saved her from her inevitable doom and now she was giving him the third degree.

His face fell, "Yes."

Belle stopped, she really hadn't expected this. "I thought-"

"It doesn't change anything." He cut her off. "Yes, I followed you, Yes I protected you. Heck, Yes I still love you! But, none of that changes anything. It doesn't change what happened, what you did. I cannot help my feelings, I can't stop myself from loving you, no, but I can't forgive you. I loved you, I gave you everything and then you did that to me. You know how much I risked, you're a serving girl and I am a knight, we aren't supposed to be together. I didn't understand why before, but now I think I am beginning to."

Belle couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, "Percival. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am. It just started as harmless flirting. I met you both on the same day, I just, before I realised what was happening it was too late. When I came to you that last time I was going to tell you everything. I promise you that. I was going to choose you, well if you would still have me." She bit her lip and looked into Percival's eyes, willing him to understand, "I don't expect you to take me back or ever even forgive me. I just want you to know that, how I feel. What I was going to do."

Percival nodded slowly. "You came to tell me too late though, didn't you." He pointed out and walked away, Belle staring after him.

A/N- So...? Tell me what you think! I am going to do Gwaine's side of the story and have a look at his revenge plan :D I know you all hate meeee hehehe Oh and I laughed at a comment by HazelJ (On wattpad) Percivalle or Gwainelle? Comment and tell me who you want ;)))) Byyyeeeeesssss Looovveee yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuussss s 33333333 xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Part 12

A/N - SO, two updates in two days, eh? Well I kinda owe it to you but anywayyyysssss, this has gone seriously OOC haha but you guys don't mind right? Review what you think, tell me if you think I should try and go more on-character or keep doing this the same as usual!

Lets get on!:))))

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Merlin or the BBC

A Moment Lost in the Woods (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

Part 12

"All I know is that she needs to pay for what she's done." Gwaine continued.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you loved her, didn't you?" Merlin panicked, after all that Belle had done, she was still his friend... Kind of. She couldn't get hurt, she didn't mean to hurt anybody.

"What? You're on HER side?" Gwaine raged, Merlin's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, Gwaine took a breath and calmed down. "After everything she's done? Yes, I may have... Felt something for her, but she can't get away with what she did. You have to understand that."

Merlin nodded slowly, "Well, yes, maybe. I understand why you think it."

"But you don't necessarily agree with it." Gwaine added for him.

Merlin paused, not wanting to argue with his friend.

But Belle has no one to argue for her, a voice inside him reasoned. He sighed "No."

Gwaine's eyes fell slightly "So even you're against me."

"No, Gwaine, I'm not against you. I just don't think she meant to hurt anyone. She doesn't need to be hurt anymore." Merlin tried to reason.

Gwaine stood up suddenly and rounded on the young warlock. "She didn't mean to hurt anyone!?" He laughed, "What did she think she was going to do?"

Merlin stuttered, trying to find an answer, even if he had Gwaine barely listened."You know what? I don't need you! I'll do this on my own. She'll pay, and you can't stop me."

Merlin tried to say something, but all he could do was stare hopelessly as Gwaine stormed out.

"I'm not being unreasonable, am I?" Gwaine slurred to the barman. He just shrugged his shoulders, not really listening.

"Good. Hey do you have any... Ideas?" He asked slowly. "As to what I could do?"

"I think you should wait till morning before you think of any plans!" The bar man advised before quickly walking away.

"Hey, Hey I'm not Drunk!" Gwaine tried to convince him.

A man on the table next to him eyed him suspiciously "If yer looking for revenge I suggest going to Gareth over there, he's done quite a bit himself. Not awful trustworthy mind."

Gwaine was up like a shot, regretting it almost immediately as he grabbed the table for support and clutched his head as he tried to stop it from spinning.

When he had come to his senses and he could only see one of the man, he attempted to waltz over, failing slightly by banging into every table on his way.

He was obviously quite rough, he definitely wasn't the sort you'd want to mess with. He was a big man, balding and covered in all sorts of scars.

There was one particular scar that caught Gwaine's eye. It ran from just above his eyebrows to his cheekbone, it was obviously an old scar, faded slightly but still pronounced. He was not the sort of man a knight of camelot should be seen with.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't stare." Gareth growled aggressively into his drink.

"I need some help." Gwaine explained.

"What would a noble knight of Camelot like you need with someone like me?" He questioned.

Gwaine laughed nervously "I need help with a little revenge plan." Gareth laughed. Ignoring it, Gwaine continued "I heard you were the one to go to."

"You heard right." He confirmed.

"So, do we have a deal?" Gwaine asked with confidence.

"How can I trust you?"

"I am a Knight of Camelot I do not lie or deceive, you have my word." He said proudly.

"This isn't exactly truthful or honest! Not exactly what a knight would do." Gareth snapped.

Gwaine stopped for a moment, He had a point. "True... But these are desperate times, and I am no ordinary knight."

Gareth finally nodded with acceptance. "I don't come cheap"

"I have a lot of money." Gwaine promised.

Gareth nodded again, "I'll be here same time tomorrow, if you haven't changed your mind."

"I wont!" Gwaine sang, dancing back to his table, even less successfully than last time.

Gwaine woke up the next morning with a cloudy head, he could remember only parts of last night. He remembered talking to Merlin, then storming out and going to the Tavern.

It was a bit blurry from there but he knew there was something big he was missing, there always was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He got up and dressed drudgingly before going to see Merlin to apologise. He frowned at all the strange stares he got, he usually got stares, but they were from his admirers.

When he knocked on the door it wasn't Merlin that answered, It was Belle. She looked like she had been crying for days, he almost felt sorry for her, until he remembered what she had done.

He looked at her with contempt clear in his eyes, but what surprised him was that she was almost mirroring him. "I probably should have realised this would happen at some point." He said icily.

Belle crossed her arms "He's not in."

Gwaine nodded. "Right, well I don't see why your so upset, I haven't done anything wrong."

Belle laughed "Nothing wrong? Yeah I know I've been a bitch but I haven't stopped apologising, I don't know much else that I can do! I said that I would do anything for you, I still would if you hadn't have gone to Gareth. I mean Gareth! How much can you hate a girl to go to him! I know I've been horrible and I would have done anything but this is too far. It's just low."

Gwaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Had he really gone to Gareth? But of course he had, thats what he had forgotten about last night. "I- How did you find out?"

"Did you really not think I'd know? You were blabbing on to everyone, its the gossip of the town! I'm a laughing stock!"

"Belle... I'm sorry, It was late, I'd got drunk." He tried to make excuses but there wasn't really any.

"Don't. I don't care. I guess we're at least 'even' now. I hope your happy." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

He didn't really know why he was sorry, she deserved everything she got, right? He trudged back to his chambers, ignoring all the stares he got, now knowing what they were for.

A/N - okay so what do you thinnnnnk? Tell me how you feel, and if you have anything you want to tell me or ask or anything just tweet me ohmyizzi :)))

Byeeeeeeee love yoooooooooouuuuuuuuussssssss ! 333333 xxxxxxxxxx


	13. Part 13

AN Oh dear! I really didnt realise how late ive been! Thing is is that ive been so busy, and i keep forgetting to update on here, 'cause i do it on wattpad aswell and its easier to update on that and its just complicated updating both sorryyyy ill definitely update next weekend!

A moment Lost in the woods (BBC Merlin Fanfiction)

Part 13

Enjoy

"I just... I know, I know, I shouldn't get upset like this! I mean, I deserve it don't I? I deserve to be like the last girl Gareth (AN I am aware gareth is a very rubbish name... Any suggestions, let me know) ... Sorted out." Belle despaired, sitting next to Merlin on his bed.

"What are you talking about? I mean, okay, what you did was pretty awful, it was dispicable even-"

Belle stopped Merlin "Wow okay. I really feel better for coming to you."

His bright blue eyes widened "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Belle raised her eyebrow "Look, you're not like the girls Gareth usually goes for! You really, definitely don't deserve it. You are a genuinely kind, down to earth girl. You just made a mistake!" Belle smiled a small, warm smile, but she didn't seem completely convinced. "Look, I'll talk to Gwaine, make him realise what he's done. Anyway I know what his most likely reaction will be." Merlin claimed.

"Really?" Belle sniffed.

"Ay, I was just drunk Merlin! S'not my fault!" He tried to imitate his angry irish accent. Belle giggled and nodded slowly, muttering some sort of quite agreement.

Merlin gave her one of his stunning, cute-as-anything smiles and pulled her into a hug that lasted a bit longer than intended.

"Thanks, Merlin! You really know how to cheer me up. I don't know where I'd be without you." Belle told him earnestly, pulling out of the hug.

He nodded and smiled running a hand through his raven black hair. "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to do it for you!" He panicked when he saw the inquisitive expression on Belle's face. "That's what friends are for!"

Belle's emerald green eyes fell slightly but she hid it well. "Yep, well, I think Gaius was planning on giving me some jobs to do! I'll talk to you later." Belle gave Merlin a quick hug and exited the room quickly before he could reply.

Gwaine heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" He yelled rudely.

"Gwaine? It's me!" Merlin told him through the door. "Can you let me in please?"

Gwaine sighed and debated whether or not he should. Merlin may at least cheer him up.

He reluctantly got up and opened the door expectantly, still standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

Merlin looked up with a hard expression which didn't match his pleads for him to open the door. "We need to talk."

"I'm not really in a mood for this right now." Gwaine sighed, so he wasn't here to cheer him up. He tried to close the door but Merlin stopped it with his foot.

"Tough."

Gwaine sighed and, upon looking Merlin in the eyes and realising he wasn't giving up, walked over to his table in the middle of the room and he braced himself for the next hour or so.

Percival walked down to Gwaine's chambers, he had just heard from Leon about Gareth, and he figured he should probably listen to his side first.

"I was drunk okay?" A certain thick irish accent yelled through the door.

So, that was his side of the story, Percival thought to himself. Well that was enough for him. Perhaps, I should give Belle a visit? He continued thinking no, I can't. It would be too awkward anyway.

That's what he told himself, but really, he knew it was because he couldn't face falling in love with her again.

Nonetheless, he had soon found his way to Gaius' study and knocked on his door before he had even thought about it.

Unsurprisingly, it was Gaius who answered. He gave him a quizzical look.

"Er, I've come about... a pain... In my lower back." Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a terrible, painful nuisance." Percival exaggerated further nervously.

Gaius smiled knowingly. "She's out collecting herbs, but she should be back soon, if you want to wait."

"I don't know what you mean." Percival tried to convince the wise man.

Gaius nodded, "Sure, do you want a drink while you wait for her?" Percival gaped as he was lead through to the study.

AN soo? I know there's been less of Gwaine in this update but it has been about him! Please tell me what you think! Review and follow and stuff :)) Byeeeee loveeee yooouuusssss 3333 xxxxxxxxx


	14. Part 14

A/N - Two updates in one week! :)

A Moment Lost in the Woods (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

Part 14 :))

Enjoy! :D

Belle had spent the rest of the day drudging through the woods, collecting all but one of the herbs Gaius had asked for and was looking forward to getting back and having a small rest. The problem with this was, she hadn't expected to see Percival sitting on her bed.

She stopped in her tracks and straed at the sleeveless man now standing infront of her. "Percy?" She asked hesitantly. Almost as if she thought she might have been seeing things.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Hello, Belle." Belle smiled, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She put down the basket of herbs she was carrying on the table and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him brightfully.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about what Gwaine did." Percival explained nervously.

Belle looked away. "I'm fine. I keep telling people, I deserved it."

Percival walked to her puposefully and took her face in his hands. "Listen to me. You did not deserve that."

She bit her lip and looked up into Percival's eyes. " Didn't I? I mean after everything I did, you know better than everyone how much I hurt you and Gwaine. Maybe he was right to go to him."

Percy's jaw hardened. "No. What you did was terrible, but you don't deserve that, and it wont happen, not whilst I'm here."

Belle gaped, "I thought you hated me..."

"I could never hate you, Belle. I might hate what you did, but I will never hate you." Percival bit his lip.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." Belle told him, "Nothing I can do will ever make it up to you, but I will never stop trying!"

Percy shifted uncomfortably and removed his hands from her face, leaving a sort of empty feeling where they used to be, a flash of hurt flited across her face. "Sorry, I can't do this." He said briefly before turning to leave quickly.

"Where has Merlin got to?" Gaius complained "The stew is getting cold!"  
Right on queue, Merlin stormed through the door. "I was drunk! That's his excuse! I was drunk!" He fumed.

Gaius cleared his throat dissaprovingly, "Why are you so late? It's your day off."

"I, uh, needed a word with Sir Gwaine."

"Well then, come on. Dinner's cold." Gaius told him sharply.

They all ate dinner in an awkward silence, Merlin just glared at his food, Gaius looked ready to kill anybody that spoke and Belle was just scared someone would eat her for dessert. Gaius stood up when he was finished and went back to his potions. After he was out of earshot, Belle finally dared to break the silence. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"You didn't have to speak with Gwaine. Now you're in argument with him and it's all my fault." Belle explained guitltily.

"Belle. It's not your fault at all, Gwaine did a terrible thing, I would have been mad anyway. It's worse, though, because you are my friend and when I saw you so upset I couldn't sit and do nothing. I wanted to do it." Merlin replied. Belle nodded slowly, she still felt guilty but there was seemingly nothing she could do.

"Percival came round earlier." She told him, trying to change the subject.

"Oh?" Merlin questioned, hiding his dissapointment, "Why?"

Belle picked up her plate and tookk it to the sink. "He wanted to see if I was okay." She could feel Merlin's intense gaze at the back of her neck.

"That was kind of him..."

Belle nodded awkwardly. "It was surprising..."

Merlin got up to stand next to her, "You still like him then?"

Belle turned to face him, "Yes. I don't deserve him though."

"And Gwaine?"

"I... I like him... But I don't think I can forgive him. Not yet." Belle confessed. Merlin nodded before making his excuses and leaving to his bedroom. Belle sighed, she didn't know, she just didn't know.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Belle called before rushing to the door. "Belle." Gwaine said painfully.  
Belle's stomach dropped, "Gwaine... What do you want?" She asked with hostility.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Haven't you said enough?" Belle asked him unkindly, but still let him through to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"No, Belle. That's the thing. I can never say enough, I mean I can never appologise enough. Belle... I am so, so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure Merlin told you I was drunk, but I know that's not an excuse. Excuses wont make it better. All I can do is appologise, and if you had told me a few weeks ago that _I _would be begging you for_ your _forgiveness, I would probably think you were mad but now... I'm sorry. I miss you. I miss your kisses, I miss holding you in my arms... I miss being the man you turn to when you're upset. Please forgive me, please take me back." Gwaine practically begged her.

She gaped at him, did he just say that? Did he just ask for her back? "Belle?" He asked her nervously. Her expression slowly turned to a small smile. She took a step forward and put her arms around his neck.

"I missed you..." She told him honestly. "And... No matter what anyone tells me, I deserved it, but can we please just put it all behind us?"

Gwaine bit his lip. "You didn't deserve it, not one bit. It was stupid of me. I really would like it if we could put it behind us!" Belle smiled. She had always just needed to hear it from him, Gwaine, the man who filled the empty hole that ached her heart, him who filled her life with such passion.  
She crashed her lips against his putting all the emotion she had stored up the last few days into it. He shut his eyes and kissed her back and kissed her fiercly, snaking his arms around her waist. Tastes of sweet fruit filled his mouth. She wound her fingures in his hair smelling the wonderful, musky smell she missed so much of Gwaine.

He pulled back with a smirk, "I missed that."

A/N - Soo? Don't hate me if you were routing for Percy... I was wondering if I should end it soon or do you want me to continue and put more twists into the story? Tell me what you think! Byyyyyyeeeee Looooovvveeeee yyyyyooooouuuuuuussssss 3 xxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Part 15

A/N - Yes, yes. I know im soooo late. It's just I've had a lot of family things going on but I shhooould be updating a lot more regularly now. Fingers Crossed. Thank you so much for being patient. That really does mean something to me! I can tell you from the reviews I WONT be stopping it!:) Anyway, on with the storyyyyy3

A Moment Lost in the Woods (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

Part 15

Enjoy :)

Belle smiled as Gwaine intertwined his fingers with hers, "It's nice to finally be able to do this." he admitted softly into her ear as they walked.

"I know!" Belle's smile faltered slightly "I can't believe you're doing it in public."

He stopped them in the middle of the crowded market so that he could turn to face her "Why would you be surprised at that?" He couldn't really believe she would think that of him.

"Well, it's just we never really did anything like this before and I'm not exactly s-" suddenly a large force knocked Belle to the ground, cutting her off. But, before Belle could get a look at the person that had seemingly attacked her, Gwaine had them pinned up against a wall and shielded from sight.

"Why did you do that?" Belle heard him demand.

"Please I know her, I didn't mean to hurt her." Belle _did_ recognise the voice

"It's okay Gwaine, let me see." Belle asked him. Gwaine sighed before moving to the side to reveal a face Belle thought she may never see again.

A relatively small girl with long blonde hair was stood before her. She had kind brown eyes and freckles lightly dotted her cute button nose. "Marlee?" Belle asked hesitantly, wide eyed. Marlee nodded silently. "How did you get here?"

"Through the old wood, I couldn't find you anywhere. Everyone was so-" Belle thought she had better stop Marlee's babble before it got her into trouble.

"Maybe we should get you inside?" She asked quickly. Marlee frowned but nodded anyway.

"Is someone gooing to explain what's happening or..?" Gwaine asked expectantly.

"I'm Belle's cousin, Marlee." She introduced herself before Belle could say anything.

"Her cousin? Oh that's funny because I could have sworn Belle said something to me about having no family.." Gwaine turned to Belle, raising an eyebrow. Marlee's eyes widened before turning and doing the same.

Belle froze "Well, yes I thought they were... Dead.. Which is why Marlee's sudden appearance surprises me so much." Gwaine didn't quite seem to believe her but he didn't pursue his doubts. Belle tried to ignore the looks Marlee kept giving her on the way back towards the castle.

"Thanks Gwaine, I think we'll be okay now." Belle said gratefully after they had made Marlee a neat pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, even though Belle had insisted Marlee could have her bed. Gwaine nodded to Marlee before turning to Belle to say "If there's anything you need, you know where I'll be." and give her a hug, "We need to talk." He whispered into her ear, pulling out of the embrace. He gave a quick, electrifying kiss and left the room in a hurry to clear his confused head.

"You have no family? That's new to me." Marlee remarked.

Belle glared in response before sitting on the bed, "I'm sorry, it's just they needed an explanation about how I got here and I couldn't exactly give them the true reason so I sort of... modernized the story about mum and told them I had no family to go to. Gaius was kind enough to let me stay here as long as I did some jobs and then I met Gwaine and now everything is perfect! I did try to go back but I think it's only a one way street. And I can't try again because those woods are really dangerous..."

Marlee looked down and sat next to her on the bed. "Do you know how worried everyone is? They're even wondering if you're still alive."

Belle bit her lip "I can't leave. Not now, I wont stop you trying though."

Marlee sighed, "I can't leave you here on your own... I'll stay but if I find out that there is a way out then I will go." Belle grinned and gave her cousin a hug, one that she had waited so long to give her.

Belle decided to give Marlee the full guided tour of the Castle. Barring the place Percival had taken her, it just didn't seem right. Half way through they saw Merlin. "Whos this?" He asked.

"Oh, Merlin this is Marlee. Marlee, this is Merlin." She introduced them. He smiled at Marlee before giving Belle a questioning look. "She left home at an early age and we all thought she was.. dead. Obviously she isn't thank the stars, but she has no where to go..."

Merlin sighed before looking at Marlee for a second. "She.. I'd have to talk to Gaius... But I suppose she could bunk with you. She would definitely have to do more jobs, I can tell you that, or find one of her own." Belle squealed with delight before hugging Merlin quickly.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated. Merlin grinned at how evidently happy he had made her.

"Just.. let me do the talking, I might be able to be soe strings." He explained. Belle nodded excitedly, waved goodbye and went to show Marlee the stables.

"Belle?" She asked slowly.

"Mmm?"

"This isn't like that show you watch is it?"

Belle stopped them and turned to her hesitantly. "I know. It sounds crazy, but yes. We are currently in the city of Camelot."

A/N - So? What do you think of Marlee? Tell meeee Vote, Comment, Fan! Byeeeeeee Looooovvvveeeeee yyyyooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss33333333333xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
